Redemption
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Final 'Vengance' installment. IK SS
1. So We Meet Again for the First Time

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! ::throws a brick at the swarming lawyers outside her window:: So you jerks can't sue! ::Sticks her tongue out and ducks as a flying lawsuit comes through her window. Striking Falcon catches it and commences to put the stomp down on it.:: 

So there!}

{Author's Notes: This takes place four years (Kagome Time) after "Sango's Seduction."}

__

"I want you to know I love you. All of you. You will always be in my heart. And Sesshoumaru," she turned to him, his eyes belying the sorrow that was in his own heart at seeing her go.

"Don't ever let Sango doubt your love for her. Don't play games with her. You'll never believe how much it'll hurt her if you do."

He nodded sagely at her wise words. Kagome gave them all one last smile as Inuyasha shoved his way to her through the crowd.

"Kagome! Kagome, wait!"

"Goodbye."

Her voice faded to a whisper as she disappeared. 

Redemption

Prologue: So We Meet Again For the First Time

A small girl, probably no older than six, raced through the park. She was sobbing, her hands to her eyes, running into various people. She excused herself quickly and kept going until she ran into a black trouser leg.

"Excuse me, mister," she sobbed. 

The trouser leg bent and the man's face appeared before her. "Hey, kid. Watch where you're going."

The little girl wiped her face dry and stared at him. The man blinked for a moment before speaking again: "Hey, don't I know you?"

The girl shook her head, her dark pigtails flying. "No, I don't think so."

"Sorry to ask, but you look so familiar." 

The little girl smiled up at him. "Are you a friend of father's? Everyone says I look like him."

The man looked at her, confusion in his violet eyes. "Your father?"  


"Yeah, Higurashi Morimoto. You know him?" 

The man nodded ecstatically. "You're his kid, Kagome, right?" 

Kagome nodded. 

He patted her head. "Actually, I'm a friend of your grandfather."

"You know Grandpa?"

"Yeah. Anyway, why are you running into strangers in the park?"

It occurred to Kagome to be afraid of the man. After all, he was a stranger. But for some reason, he didn't feel like one. As a matter of fact, she felt like she knew him. It was then she heard his question, and she started to sob again.

"Hey, don't cry. I tell you what, how about we get some ice cream and sit down? That should make you feel better." 

Kagome nodded and held his hand as they walked to the ice cream cart. After a rainbow sherbet cone and a few kiddie jokes exchanged between the two, Kagome felt a lot better. 

The man smiled. "Now that you feel better, maybe you can me why you were crying earlier." 

Kagome nodded sadly. "My parents are getting divorced. My mom, brother and I are moving to my grandfather's shrine tomorrow."

"Oh jeez, that sucks." 

Kagome nodded again. "It's my fault." 

The man tilted his head at her curiously. "What makes you think that?" She started to cry again. The man sighed and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Since Souta was born, all they do is fight. They argue about me, about how I behave in school and how hard it is now that there are two of us."

"Do you make good grades in school?"

"Yes."

"Do you misbehave at school?"

"No."

"Do you obey your parents?"

"Yes."

"And have they told you it was your fault they don't want to be together anymore?"

"No."

"Well, then. That's that." He sat up and tossed his napkin in the nearby trash can. 

Kagome continued to sob. "I think everyone would be happy if I were never born." 

The man grabbed her arms suddenly, panic in his eyes. "Don't say that!" he hissed. The frightened look in the girl's eyes caused him to blush. He let her go and ran a hand through his eye length, auburn tresses. "Sorry. But you should never say stuff like that. Your parents love you. Plus you never know. Maybe you're destined to do something great." 

Kagome sniffed. "Like what?" 

He gently tugged the nearest ponytail.*

"Like travel back in time, complete a magic jewel and steal the heart of a demon." 

Kagome giggled as the man smiled down at her. "Tee hee. You're silly." 

The man patted her head and stood up. "I'll walk you back home. I'm sure you're mother's worried sick."

They left the park and walked back down the road to her house, with Kagome leading the way. She stole glances at the man every now and then as she skipped by his side. 'Wow, he's cute,' she thought as the wind blew back his suit jacket and tie. 'When I grow up, I want to marry someone like him.' As they reached her front steps, Kagome hugged his knee, earning another pat on the head and a tug on her ponytail.

"Thank you, mister. You're so nice."

As she turned to climb the steps, the man behind her blushed. "That's funny. You always called me a jerk before."

"What?"

Kagome turned around, but he was gone. She walked back to where he was and looked down the street. He had disappeared. Kagome shrugged and ran up the steps to her front door. 

----

Silver Fox: Here's the prologue. Chapter one starts next Friday.

Inu-chan: Good. I'm glad this started. I'm tired of the S/K stories. I'm ready for some action! I want to be the romantic hero from now on!

Silver Fox: Keep dreaming hanyou.

Inu-chan: Hey! You're cousin's a hanyou!

Silver Fox: Not exactly. She's full youkai, just not exactly a falcon.

Inu-chan: Well what's the rest of her?

SF: {::coming onstage::} Highly pissed off that you'd ask that behind my back. None of your business. Sorry this took so long to come out. Finals screwed me up, but it's here now. The preview to chapter one is below.

Chapter One: Fast Forward

"Drop the disguise, Miroku."

"What are you talking about?" 

Kagome sighed. "I've already seen through it. Now drop it."


	2. Fast Forward

SF: OK, here's the skinny. I confused a lot of people last chapter, so here's what's up; Chapter One takes place when Kagome was about 6 years old. That's at least {::starts to count on her fingers::} Um, how many years was that-

Silver Fox: That's about 8 years before she goes to the Feudal Era. Jeez SF, I worry about you sometimes. How in the hell did you pass?

SF: Easy, I seduced my teachers.

Silver Fox: You know, you'd pull something like that too.

Zap!

SF: Prick. Anyway, this chapter is four years after Hojo finds her underneath the God Tree.

Chapter One: Fast Forward

"Bye, Mom! I'm going to pick up Souta!" Kagome shouted as she whizzed out the back door to her car.

"Ok, honey! Be careful!"

Kagome jumped in the front seat and adjusted her rear view mirror. As she did so, she caught a glance at the well house. Instantly the tears that came at the sight of it filled her stone gray eyes. For a full week after she came back after Sango and Sesshoumaru's mating ceremony, she tried to get back through the well. She figured that since she still had the jewel, the well should still work. 

She was wrong. 

She cried herself to sleep every night since then. 

Kagome sighed, wiped her eyes, and started the car. She turned on the air conditioner as she drove down the road to Souta's school. It was the start of summer vacation for her. Next school year she would be a sophomore at Tokyo University. Souta started summer soccer practice this week, and Kagome volunteered to pick him up in the afternoons.

As she drove, she bopped her head to the song on the radio. At the red light, she decided to sing along a little.

"I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me. I think I took too much. I'm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun."  


"I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch. I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch. I think I'll get outta here, where I can run."  


It was exactly how she felt now. Inuyasha had been her pill, and now she was sick without him. She shook her head as the light turned green and she pulled into the parking lot of Souta's school. 'Kagome, why are you still torturing yourself? Inuyasha doesn't love you, remember?' She pulled into a parking space and waited for Souta's practice to end, still singing:

"I haven't moved from the spot where you left me. This must be a bad trip. All of the other pills, they were different. Maybe I should get some help."  


'That's certainly true. There isn't another guy like Inuyasha, the jerk,' Kagome thought with a smile. She and Hojo dated for a while, but she couldn't become serious about him. 'He was just too nice.' Kagome giggled as the song ended and she stepped out of the car. Knowing better than to lean against a black car in the middle of the day, she sat down on the cub beside it as Souta ran up to her.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Hey, brat!" she called happily. Souta stopped short of her and huffed. Kagome looked at him in mock disapproval. 

"You look awful! You can't get in my car like that. You'll just have to walk beside it." 

Souta scowled and ran back to change, leaving Kagome to her thoughts again. After a few minutes he came back, showered and changed into clean shorts and a t-shirt.

"Better, but not by much." She ruffled his hair. "Let's go."

The drove off in the direction of the house when Kagome thought of something.

"Hey, you want to go to Lucky's? It's certainly hot enough for it."

"Sure, if you're paying."

"You're such a mooch." 

Lucky's was Lucky's Ice Cream Parlor. Kagome and Souta jumped out and walked inside. Instantly the cool air of the shop caressed their faces. 

"Ok, Souta, what do you want?" As they ordered, Kagome reached into her side pocket and groaned. "Oh man, I forgot my wallet in the car. Be right back Souta. Order me a rainbow sherbet."

She dashed outside and dove under the passenger seat. After struggling for a few moments, she finally pulled out the troublesome billfold and pulled out some money. As she walked back to the door of the shop, her ears picked up something strange. Moving aside to let an older couple by, Kagome leaned against the glass, her ears easily picking up the faint voices.

"Come on, dog boy. Let us see."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Let us see."

A smack and a cry jerked her away from the glass and toward the sound. She peered into a nearby alley. Three kids were ganging up on a smaller kid. The poor guy was on the ground, crying his eyes out. The larger boys laughed as he tried to wipe away the blood from his nose.

"Crybaby. Let us see and we'll leave you alone."

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Kagome asked as she stepped toward them. 

The three older boys turned away from the child and leered at her.

"What's it to you, bitch?"

{SF: Now we all know how Kagome feels about that word, don't we?} 

Kagome glared at them for a moment, then raised her right hand. She stretched it out in front of them.

"You really must learn to respect your elders, brat." 

The boys laughed at her. "And if we don't?" 

Kagome sneered as her left hand pointed to her outstretched hand. "You like dogs?"

Her right hand started to glow. The boys stared as the glow moved from her hand to the ground and grew to the size of a small car. Kagome snapped her fingers and it changed into a snarling Doberman. She smiled as the boys started to back away.

"You see, my dog here doesn't like rude little boys. But he does like to _eat _rude little boys. I suggest you leave, before he gets upset."

The oversized dog snarled and snapped at them. The boys turned on their heels and ran down the alley past her. Kagome waited until they were gone, then dropped the illusion. She picked up the crying child's baseball cap. "Hey, kid. It's ok." 

She reached for him as he looked up at her. His face was a mess. Nose bloody, one eye blackened and swollen, you would have thought that would have got her attention. Instead, she stared into his eyes. They were hazel, almost golden in their intensity. Kagome recovered her senses and stood the kid up.

"Hey. Stop crying. They're gone."

The little kid wrapped his arms around her neck, blood staining her shirt the instant he came in contact with it. Kagome picked him up and rounded the corner to the ice cream shop. People gasped and stared as she walked to the table to Souta.

"Hey. I thought you got lost. Whoa, what happened to him?" he asked as Kagome sat the child on the table. One of the employees came to help her.

"I need your first aid kit," she told him. The man nodded and ran for the back of the store. Kagome wiped away some of the blood on his face with a napkin.

"Jeez kid, you're lucky I came by." 

The kid smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I heal fast." 

Kagome smiled back. "Maybe you do, but you still need to be cleaned off."

The staff worked reappeared with the first aid kit and some damp paper towels. Kagome thanked him and started to clean the child's wounds. As she cleaned off the blood form his face, she tipped her head in wonder.

"Funny, I could have sworn you had a black eye before." 

The kid grinned. "See, I told you I heal fast." 

After his face was free of filth, Kagome studied the child. He was cute, with wavy, chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes. She patted his head.

"What's your name, kid?"

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers." 

"That's good advice, but I'm not a stranger. I'm your friend. My name's Kagome." She held out her hand for him to shake. He giggled and took it.

"I'm Miroku."

Kagome's eyes widened a moment. She stared at him intently before blinking out of her stupor.

"Nice name. I knew a guy named Miroku. You want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

So Kagome, Souta and Miroku sat in the shop, eating ice cream and telling kiddie jokes to make Miroku feel better. After a while the kid forgot all about the bullies. Kagome watched the boys as Souta taught him a new silly song from when they were little. 'He's a cute kid, but for some reason he looks familiar.' A sudden shift of light out the corner grabbed her attention. Kagome turned her gaze to follow it. The light shifted around Miroku as the boy yawned.

"I'm kinda sleepy," he muttered. The light continued to shake and shift until Kagome gasped. Miroku's eyes snapped open as she grabbed him and Souta and dragged them out of the parlor to her car. Shoving them both in, she leaned her head against the wheel. 'I didn't just see that.'

Souta patted her back gently.

"Kagome, what is it?"

Kagome sat back and turned to the back seat. Miroku watched her fearfully, as if she would jump on him 

and rip him apart any second.

"Drop the disguise, Miroku."

"What are you talking about?" 

Kagome sighed. "I've already seen through it. Now drop it."

"No, you'll pick on me." 

Kagome shook her head. "No we won't, will we Souta?" 

Souta shook his head, even though he was thoroughly confused. "No, little man, of course not." 

"See? Now drop it."

Miroku stared at them for a while, then nodded in defeat. He gently shook his head and the light shift appeared again. It slid over him like an automatic door at a local supermarket, leaving the real Miroku behind. His pupils narrowed into slits, and his eyes became a dark amber. His hair lengthened past his shoulders to mid back, and little brown ears sprouted from the crown of his head. Souta gasped.

"Cool, you're a demon!"

"Half demon, right Miroku." 

Miroku nodded dejectedly. He looked up to find the two smiling at him. Miroku smiled back as Kagome scratched behind his ears.

"There, was that so hard?" 

Miroku shook his head in wonder. "How did you know?" he asked as Kagome turned around and started the car. 

"I'm a miko. I saw right through it. Don't worry. I like demons." 

She glanced at him as she backed out of the space and drove down the street. "Especially cute kids like you." 

Miroku grinned and sat back, deciding to enjoy the ride. Kagome tilted her head as Souta leaned to her.

"What are we going to do about him?" he whispered. Kagome glanced back at Miroku and smiled.

"I'm going to drop you off at the shrine, then take Miroku home." 

A whine from the back interrupted them.

"Souta can't come too?" Miroku asked, tears in his eyes. Kagome shook her head.

"No, Souta has to go home. But you and I will go to your house and ask your mommy if you can come visit us." 

Miroku nodded sadly as they pulled up in the Higurashi Shrine driveway. Souta hopped out and grabbed his duffle bag from beside Miroku.

"Don't worry kid. You'll see me again." 

He patted Miroku's head and zipped up the steps. Miroku moved to take his place beside Kagome as she pulled off.

"Here, put your hat back on. You should be tired after holding your disguise for so long." 

Miroku plunked the hat on his head and smiled. He directed Kagome to the western part of the city. Kagome marveled as they drove past magnificent houses and condos. Kagome stopped in front of one such mansion. It was Old Word in style, with what appeared to be at least three floors.

"I live here, Kagome!" Miroku chirped as they got out of the car. Miroku grabbed her hand and skipped down the walkway to the mahogany double doors.

"I can't wait for you to meet my family!"

Kagome smiled down at him weakly. 'I get a weird feeling about this place. It's like I'm coming home.'

-----

SF: Ta Da! There's chapter two, here for your approval!

Silver Fox: Yeah right. She's bound to do something crazy to it anyway.

SF: Shut up! Anywhen, tell me what you think and holler back.

Responses:

Sugarhighs:P: Thanks a lot. I do apologize for it taking so long to get here. This story kinda slipped my mind. I don't know about another I/K story, but I do have an I/K one shot for next Monday's update. It's really cute, or at least that's what I'm told. It's called 'A Grooming Session'.

Fluffy'slova4life: I'm rather thrilled with my forefathers myself, even if the kids at school picked on me about it. I'm so glad this story's started! {;;wipes brow::} This bad boy didn't want to! I had to kick it in the...well, I'm sure you get the idea.

Narya Silver Fox: Silver Fox: Hey! She stole my name! SF: Please don't get started with that. Glad you like chapter one. Hope you like this chapter as well. I told you that Miroku was coming; I just don't think you were expecting him to be a hanyou. That's ok, it was supposed to be a surprise. I bet now you're wondering who the guy in chapter one is. Well, that's my little secret...

S1Cherry: I update this story the first Friday in January. (Unless I'm still plastered from New Year's Eve. Then there's no telling when this'll get updated. ^.^) If I tell you who the guy is, then it'll ruin the surprise. Let's just say that you know him already...

Jschu25: I can't tell you what I did, but you'll like it when you realize it. I've come back to this story, and I feel really bad for forgetting it. I honestly didn't mean to.

Em Starcatcher: Glad you approve. More's on the way!

PruningShears: There's another chapter coming soon, so don't worry! Check the bio page if you're ever lost!

Dark Neko-Chan: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! You're not leaving me are you? {::pouts::} Oh poo. Now who's going to help me pick on Sesshou? Who's going to help me fry Inu-chan? Silver Fox: Who's going to push her on the swings. SF: {::slaps Silver upside the head::} Ignore him. Drugs are bad, m-kay! Anyway, have a great holiday and can't wait until you get back.

Tokia: Thanks a lot! This story is a tad confusing at times. Let me know if it becomes too confusing and I'll fix it.

Tessa3: Chapter one is before Kagome goes to Feudal Era Japan, and chapter two is after. Sorry to be so confusing. And if Inuyasha were in his human disguise, don't you think she would recognize him sooner or later?

Suzuko: Not a problem. I've been trying to update this story since Thanksgiving, but it just never seems to be enough time. Sorry about it being so late.

Animegirl11: Sorry about that. Chapter one is before Kagome went to the Feudal Era and chapter two is 4 years after Kagome comes back.

Stephy-chan: Sorry it took so long for this one. I agree with your mom. I don't care what math you take, finals are hell on wheels. Oh, you'll get to see that mysterious man again and maybe then you'll get a better idea as to who he is. I'm not saying that your guess was wrong, but I'm not saying it's right either...

Tenshi no Yami: Yeah, for the moment he is. He's kinda like Alexander in 'What to Do', but there's still a little brashness in him.

RuBiAx: Thanks so much for following the stories! I understand about being too busy to review. That's why I try to recommend stories in the fics. It's kinda like a review and a recommendation all in one. I love the S/K pairing myself. It's so much harder to write, and it be in character and believable. You wouldn't happen to have a favorite (besides mine) would you? I'm looking for new stories.

Gray Wolf Demon: Thanks a lot! I'll work on making the chapters longer.

F1sh-chaN: OK, I deserved that finally thing. I don't know what happened to me with this story. It's tragic. Thankies for the chocolate. It will be put to good use.


	3. Gratitude

Chapter Two: Gratitude

Kagome stood as Miroku rang the doorbell. An old woman dressed in a simple black sheath opened the door.

"Yes?" She glared at Kagome, her eyes falling to the blood stain in the middle of her shirt. Kagome blushed. 

"Move, Phyllis," Miroku piped as he pushed his way in, dragging Kagome behind him. Kagome tugged gently at his grasp, but Miroku was a bit stronger than her in his true form.

"Lord Miroku, your father would not be pleased to know you've dropped your disguise in front of a stranger."

"She's no stranger, she's Kagome."

A crash sounded from the far end of the house. Kagome opened her mouth to ask about it when Phyllis spoke up.

"It doesn't matter who she is, my lord, your father still said for you not to drop it." 

She noticed the state of Miroku's clothes. "What happened to you?" she asked, worry finally crossing her face. Kagome cleared her throat, gaining the woman's attention.

"Some older kids were picking on him by Lucky's. Don't worry, I think he's all better now." 

Miroku danced around her, chattering a thousand miles a minute.

"Kagome saved me. You should have seen her, Phyllis. She made this giant dog come out of her hand and her eyes glowed. It was so awesome. The jerks turned and ran when it barked at them! It was so funny!"

Another crash came from different part of the house, this time a little closer to them. Kagome glanced around in concern.

"Is everything ok?" 

Phyllis nodded quickly and nudged Miroku down a nearby hallway. "Get changed young man. Your father is going to want to speak to you after this." 

Miroku nodded and turned to go. He glanced back at Kagome and gave her a wide grin before dashing off. Phyllis sighed and motioned for Kagome to take off her shirt.

"That child. Always into something." Phyllis took her shirt and lead her to a nearby chair. "Sit here. I'll be back in a moment." 

Phyllis scampered down the hallway, leaving Kagome in the reception room in nothing but a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Kagome surveyed her surroundings in wonder. It was obvious that Miroku's family was well off. Expansive paintings and statues lined the walls to the door and the floor was covered with the most impressive oriental rug she'd ever seen. A single painting hung on the wall at the other end of the room. Kagome walked closer to it as ran her fingers along the frame. 

It was gilded, but the painting was more awe-inspiring than the frame. In it was a family of four. Kagome could tell the little boy in the woman's lap was Miroku, but the others she didn't exactly recognize. The woman sitting down wore a deep red dress that looked a lot like thirteen century London fashion. As a matter of fact, everyone in the picture seemed to be from that time period. The man behind her had black hair, down to his waist, with deep amber eyes. The little girl beside her had the man's hair and eyes, but the woman's smile. Kagome smiled. She felt like she knew them. * As she was moving to observe the rest of the paintings in the room, someone clicked their throat behind her.

"Blasted pollen," Phyllis wheezed. 

Kagome blushed and moved away from the picture. "Sorry. I hope I didn't disturb anything." 

Phyllis waved off the question as she approached her with a piece of cloth in her hands. "You didn't disturb a thing, child. I find myself staring at that picture sometimes. The lord of the house said to give you this in thanks, and to replace your ruined shirt." 

Kagome smiled. "That's not really necessary, really. I'm just glad I was there to help the kid." 

Phyllis smiled and handed her the shirt. Kagome stared at it in awe as she put it on. It was a creamy white, much finer than anything she had at home. The buttons seemed to be real pearl, and the silk felt cool on her skin. Kagome stood still while Phyllis adjusted the collar.

"Beautiful, just like I thought." 

She escorted Kagome to the door. "Thank you for bringing Lord Miroku home," she said as she nudged Kagome out the door.

"I have a little brother who asked me to see if Miroku could visit us. Or we could visit him." 

Phyllis nodded. "I'll check with his father, but I believe he'll say yes." 

She smiled as she closed the door, leaving Kagome on the front steps. Kagome stared at the door for a moment before shaking her head and walking back to the car.

******** 

Phyllis walked out of the receiving area down a long hallway. She knocked on the last door, listening in vain to the muffled arguing behind it.

"My lord?"

"Come in, Phyllis."

Phyllis stepped in the room. Miroku was seated in one of the chairs inside, with an young man beside him. The young man was staring at an older man seated behind a desk. Phyllis bowed.

"My lord, she's gone."

"Good." the older man grumbled. The younger man stood up and patted Miroku's head.

"Thank you, Phyllis. You're dismissed." 

Phyllis turned around and left. The younger man stood up, his bushy brown tail twitching in annoyance.

"Why couldn't we tell her?" he asked the man behind the desk. 

"Because my brother isn't here yet."

"So?"

The older gentleman stood up and patted his shoulder. "Be patient. We'll tell her soon."

Miroku piped up suddenly. "Is Uncle Inu coming?" The older man nodded and Miroku cheered. 

The younger man scowled. "This blows."

"Yes it does, but she can't know until he gets here." 

Miroku continued to cheer. "Yay! Uncle Inu's coming! He's so fucking cool."

Both men turned a dark glare to Miroku, who clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, Father." 

The older man scowled while the younger man started to laugh.

"You'd better not let your mother hear you talking like that." 

The older man shook his head at the both of them and returned to his seat. Picking up the phone, he dismissed the two. As Miroku and the younger man walked down the hallway to Miroku's room, the younger gentleman decided to ask a few questions.

"What's she like, Miroku?" 

Miroku smiled as he flopped down on his bed. "She's so nice. Her brother, Souta, is too. She bought me ice cream." 

The younger man nodded, his eyes in some distant memory. He suddenly clapped, causing Miroku to cringe and cover his ears.

"Ow! Why do you always have to do that?" 

The younger man blushed. "Sorry, a habit picked up from my mother. Hey, let's you and I go tell your mother about her."

Miroku nodded and together they raced to the southern part of the mansion.

----

SF: I bet you can't guess who they were!

Silver Fox: Yeah right! {::shakes his head::} I don't know why I bother with you.

SF: Because I support your hentai side. Anyway, sorry about the update being so late. I got caught up with next week's 'TBW' chapter and guess what? It's long too!

Silver Fox: Not as long as this week's update, but pretty long still!

SF: And the next couple of chapters promise to be longer! Oh, but the responses are below. Next week's chapter: Embroidered Time Table!

Responses: 

Sugarhighs:P: Really? Dude, that's cool. I just write what comes to me. Um, Miroku isn't Kagome and Inuyasha's son. He's more like a nephew.

Not telling: How mean! I'd love to know who you are! Anyway, Happy New Year to you too! 

Narya Silver Fox: Ignore the fox. His mind is bad. Anyway, no probs about Miroku. I thought he'd be a cute kid. He reminds me of the kid I babysit for. He's a real trip, and he and my sister together in the same room is like asking for the house to burn down around you.

Namesake: I'm so sorry about that. I've been told that I'm evil incarnate. I'm coming with more soon.

Akuma-River: Inu is still clueless, but someone knows what to do for the both of them. You'll see who that is later on in the story. Miroku kinda acts like his human counterpart, but he's more like that little kid from next door that copies everything you say. So you can imagine what he's learned from 'Uncle Inu'.

Ulna: I will!

Tokai: Thanks so much for the love! Yup, you're on the money about Miroku. However, the others don't appear in this fic until a little later. I can't remember how much later, but a little later.

Tessa3: Well, you're right and wrong about the Inu-chan thing. Remember when Sesshoumaru was showing him how to shift between his full demon, half demon and human sides? Well, it just might be possible that he learned more than that over the centuries...

Inu Yokai: So sorry about being late for this chapter. I didn't mean to go to sleep on it. Inu-chan says hi. He's in a good mood today because of the 'TBW' chapters. It seems like he might get to stretch his claws a little...


	4. Time Table

Chapter Three: Embroidered Time Table

Kagome practiced her archery outside until dinner. She still wore the shirt she received from Phyllis, and she marveled from time to time on how light it was. 'Its almost like I'm not wearing it, but I can't feel the breeze.' She went inside when her mother called her and sat down at the table.

"I hear you're a hero, Kagome," her mother said as she set down Kagome's plate. Kagome blushed.

"Aw, mom. Its nothing."

"Nothing my butt. You should have seen the looks on people's faces when she came in with Miroku. Man, she looked like some kind of angel, Mom! It was great!" Souta gave her a grin and Kagome's blush darkened. Souta clapped her on the back, causing her to nearly choke on her oden.

"SOUTA! What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"The best thing about it was the kid had ears like Inuyasha's!"

Two pair of chopsticks clattered to their plates as their owners stared at him in shock. Kagome stopped mid bite.

"I bet it's Inuyasha's kid."

Kagome jumped up and ran from the room, tears in her eyes. Mrs. Higurashi stared at Souta as he watched Kagome run out. 

"I forgot. Sorry, Mom."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." 

Souta sighed and walked up the stairs to Kagome's room. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

A muffled sob was his only answer.

"Look, I know how you feel about him, but if he is Miroku's father, then it means the jerk wasn't good enough for you. But if he isn't, then that means there's hope for you two." 

He leaned against the door.

"Plus it would be so cool to have a demon for a brother-in-law."

The door opened abruptly, sending Souta backward onto the bedroom floor. Kagome stood above him, smiling. She reached down and helped him up.

"You're right, Souta. I'm going to take a shower." 

She moved past him to the bathroom, leaving Souta in her room. He glanced around, his eyes falling on something he'd never seen before.

'I thought I've seen all of Kagome's clothes,' he thought as he moved to the closet door. Hanging from a little nail on it was a lavender kimono. Souta traced his fingers lightly along the fabric. 'Wow. When did she get this? It's beautiful. Is it real silk?' 

His eyes found the first of the many little scenes in the cloth. It was of a boy that looked a lot like Inuyasha, pinned to a tree. A girl that looked like Kagome stood in front of him, her bow taunt. On the edge of the scent was a small lotus flower. Souta followed the pictures as they told the story. Another girl rescued the boy in the tree, and then fought what looked like a ball of black hair. The next was them fighting again, this time the enemy was a giant dog. The scenes changed, until a small boy appeared in one of them. 'Is that me?' Souta wondered. Then he noticed the boy had a tail. 

'Nope, that was silly.' 

The boy in the next scene _did_ look like him, down to the pajamas he used to wear four years ago. The scenes kept changing, the characters increasing, until it came to a small boy with dark hair and dark ears in the arms of the same girl that rescued the boy from the tree. Souta moved to turn the kimono around to see the last few pictures when a shoe zoomed past him.

"Souta, what are you doing in here?" 

Souta stuck his tongue out at Kagome as he left the room. "Just being nosey, sheesh." 

Kagome growled at him, gathered her pajamas, and went back to the bathroom. Souta was just sitting down on the couch when the doorbell rang. 

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. A woman stood in front of him. She bowed before answering.

"I came to speak to the young lady who saved my son today."

"Who, Kagome? She's in the shower. You want to wait for her?" 

The woman shook her head. "No. I'll just come back another time." 

She turned and walked away. Souta called to her before she could get in her car.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Koremano Sango."

----

SF: Short-

Silver Fox: But sweet!

SF: And to the point. Now that Inuyasha has given permission for everyone to see Kagome, who do you think will be the first to actually speak to her? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Kagome: Why is this chapter so short?

SF: Um, I'd rather not sa-

Silver Fox: Some dumbass told her that she looks good in purple contacts, instead of her normal gray eyes. Well, she tried it and is paying for it now.

Kagome: Is it bothering her?  


Silver Fox: {::tips SF's head back::} It looks like she's got pink eye. I told her it was stupid.

SF: Anyway! {::jerks out of Ag's grasp, then reaches on a nearby table for a contacts case::} The review responses are below. Damn these things hurt!

Responses: 

eX Driver Liz: Yup. You guessed it. Thanks for the review!

Aipora Tsuki: Can you? Well, that's pretty cool then. Thanks a lot!

Amethyst Hanyou: Mysterious...that's one way to put it. Thanks bunches!

Sugarhighs:P: Um, close, but not quite. Nice try though.

Jschu25: Hee...you don't want to hear that I actually forgot about this story again, do you? You don't? Good, then I won't say it. Yeah, little Miroku takes after his uncle for real. Bad words and all. {::blushes::} Thanks for that. I'm glad I help you're week. Believe it or not, you guys help me too. You keep me from going nuts and putting my brother underneath the bridge. Sorry, that's the family joke.

Skitzoflame: In a few chapters, you get your wish.

Narya Silver Fox: He would be, walking up to the little girls and asking "When we grow up, will you bear my child?" That would be a scream! Yup, Uncle Inu is coming, and so is another who seems to have been forgotten in all the confusion.

  
S1Cherry: You poor dear. I can't sit still for two hours, no less fourteen. I'd be nuts by the time we got there...or the stewardesses. {::evil grin::} Then again, that might be fun....see you when you get back!

Defafaeth Mechaqua: Yup, pretty much. Great guess.

Sailor Mini Venus: You're right too! You guys are such great guessers!

Inu Yokai: OK! Thump! Inu-chan: OWWWW!!!!! What the hell? SF: Sorry. She told me to do it. Inu-chan: Feh! It's better than being sat and zapped any day. SF: {::rolls her eyes::} I think that's what she was going for. Glad to see you back, and you're right. Worrying for silly stuff does nothing but stress you out. I'm just glad to see you again. 

Namesake: Now I don't know about the spawn thing. I thought Todd McFarland did an excellent job of that. Kouga's here, but Kagura's not. I don't know how I manage to forget about the wind witch, but I always do. Yup, everything will reveal itself with time.


	5. One Week Later

Chapter Four: One Week Later

"When do I get to see Kagome?" Miroku asked. He and his parents were eating dinner in the main dining room. His father continued to eat, but his mother answered him.

"Soon, Miroku. Soon."

"Not soon enough for me," said the young man beside him. Miroku's mother scowled. "Shippou, please. You're making it worse."

"Plus, Inuyasha a day away from here. We'll tell him them, then we can all go see her." 

"But Sango went to see her that day." 

Miroku's father frowned. "Sango, really. What did I say?"

"I'm your mate, Sesshoumaru. Not your pet."

"I've never called you a pet."

"You treat me like one."

"I do not."

"HEY!" Shippou shouted. Sesshoumaru and Sango glared at him.

"Not in front of Rin and Miroku. Sometimes I wonder why you two are still together." 

Sango scooted closer to Sesshoumaru and grasped his hand. "Because there isn't another like Sesshoumaru."

"Who would want another Sesshoumaru?" 

A spoon connected with Shippou's head. 

As he was opening his mouth to comment on the assault, the front door closed with a slam. All diners cringed, except Miroku. His little ears swiveled toward the sound, his face eager with anticipation.

SLAM!

THUD!

"Who in the bloody hell left this here?"

Sango groaned as she stared at Miroku. "Don't repeat that, Miroku." 

Miroku nodded, but Sango knew he wasn't listening. His ears were turned to the ranting coming from the receiving hall.

"Why can't I come in and not find everyone's shit all over the floor? Phyllis!"

"Yes, my lord."

"What in the hell is going on?"

"My lord, your brother is here."

"No shit. I meant what's this crap all over the damn floor?"

"Miroku left his scooter in here." 

Shippou bolted from the table. The little girl beside Miroku tilted her head.

"Where is Shippou going?" 

Sesshoumaru sighed. "He's trying to keep your mother from killing your uncle, Rin."

"Inuyasha, calm down. There are others in the house, you know."

"And? It's my fucking house!" 

A cell phone rang out Limp Biscuits "My Way" suddenly, interrupting the conversation.

"What?!" the voice moved to the northern part of the castle.

"I need to talk to you, Inuyasha!"

"I can't talk to two people at the same time! What Mike? No, I can't come in for an emergency meeting!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I just got home, that's why! I'm jet lagged, hungry and extremely pissed off."

"Inuyasha!"

"Do I pay you people to do nothing? Well then, do this without me! What's the board of dir-" 

The rant suddenly stopped before a clatter rang in the hallway. Inuyasha appeared in the dining room hall, holding a bloody shirt in his hand. Shippou was right behind him.

"When was she here?"

"A week ago."

"And you didn't call me?" 

Shippou shrugged. "You were on the way, so we decided to wait."

Inuyasha sat down on the other side of the table, pale as a sheet. Miroku tugged his sleeve gently.

"When can we see Kagome again, Uncle Inuyasha?" 

He stared around the room. "Again? You haven't seen her since?"

"No. Father said we had to wait until you got here." 

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Sango. "I imagine you want to see her, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you can see her tomorrow. See if she has feelings for me." 

Sango nodded and left the table. Sesshoumaru sent the children to bed as Shippou sat beside Inuyasha.

"Why aren't you going, Inuyasha?"

"I can't. I've got to know how she feels first."

********

Kagome groaned in frustration. 'Why in the world does Grandpa want me to sweep dirt?' she asked herself as she swept the porch. The more she swept, the more dirt flew up on the porch. Kagome finally looked up, her eyes gazing at the figure coming up the steps. As the figure came closer, Kagome blinked. She dropped the broom and held onto the porch rail, tears streaming down her face. She dashed forward suddenly, laughing through her tears.

"Sango?"

"Kagome!"

"Oh, my God, it _is_ you!"

The two women hugged each other, both too excited to keep their balance as they fell to the ground. Kagome was the first to stop laughing.

"Sango! How in the world did you find me?"

"Miroku's my son."

They helped each other up and walked to the porch. They both sat down.

"How old are you now?"

"519"

"Oh my God." Kagome giggled. Sango frowned slightly. 

"What?"

"You're old enough to be one of my ancestors." 

Sango shoved her lightly and started to laugh with her.

"I know. You'll never guess how old Sesshoumaru is."

"Is he here?" Kagome searched the landscape. Sango shook her head.

"No, he's not. I'm by myself." 

The two sat and talked for a long time, catching up on the past five centuries.

"What happened to Miroku?" Kagome wondered. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"He and Sakura got married, if you can believe it."

"And Rin?"

"Rin married one of the local boys from the village." Sango sighed. "Sesshoumaru was so heartbroken when she died." Kagome leaned against the porch rail.

"How did she die?"

"In childbirth. Sesshoumaru felt so guilty. It was the only pain he couldn't protect her from. Even the Tenseiga couldn't bring her back. He watches over her descendants, though."

Kagome smiled. "And speaking of childbirth, how many kids _do_ you have, anyway?"

"Only two. Miroku, my youngest, and Rin." 

Kagome nodded, then lowered her head. "Where is Inuyasha?" 

Sango opened her mouth to answer when Kagome interrupted her.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." 

Sango patted her shoulder. "He's not mad at you, Kagome." 

Kagome leaned on Sango's shoulder, fighting back her tears. "I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have left you like that. Not on the happiest day of your life."

Sango patted her head. "Well, you did leave me the jewel as a gift, so I think fair's fair."

"Not exactly." 

Kagome pulled the Shikon no Tama out of her shirt. Sango stared in disbelief.

"How in the world?"

"I don't know. But I couldn't get through the well." 

"I'm guessing that it did what you told it to, but couldn't leave you behind." Sango dusted herself off as she stood up. Kagome followed suit.

"Look, Miroku's birthday is at the end of the week and he's been begging to see you. Can you come?" 

Kagome nodded. Sango started down the shrine steps before stopping to look back.

"Inuyasha loves you, Kagome. Just give him the chance to say so." 

Kagome sighed as Sango descended the steps and started her car. She watched as Sango drove away. 'I'm going for a walk,' Kagome decided.

----

Responses: 

Animegirl11: Thanks a lot! I'll try to be more on the ball with this story.

Tessa3: What has Inu learned? ....Um, for one, how to lie. He's very good at that, as you'll soon see. Shame on him! Don't worry. 'OGaC' will be updated soon, perhaps the same day as this fic. I got stuck and couldn't get over it. Then I ate something strange and had a stranger dream and here we are. Kouga's in here somewhere, but I wonder where... Thanks for the love, it's needed. -.-,

Tokia: Um, I'm sensing some free advertising here, or am I just missing something? Wouldn't be the first time, I assure you. Anyway, thanks for the love and all things that are free.

Namesake: So sorry about making you wait. I'm going to see what I can do about that.

Sailor Mini Venus: LOL. Glad to make you smile! More's on the way!

Em Starcatcher: Nope, Kagome hasn't noticed. She's been in la-la-land since she came back. 

Jschu25: Most of the scenes on the kimono were there when Kagome received it. The others, (like the picture of Miroku and Kagome) are recent additions. Don't worry about weird trains of thought. If I didn't have them, I wouldn't have half of the stories that are up here.

Aailyah: I'd forget to update if I didn't put up the schedule. I'm such a scatterbrain. Anyway, sorry for the schedule being so late this week, along with a lot of reviews and such. We've had a killer winter storm, and I'ts been a trip trying to type and stay warm at the same time.

Tima: Thanks! I will!

White Deer: It's not that I want to change it (I happen to think my eye color's really cool) but I was curious and, well, you know the rest. Sesshou is here, so now he can stop whining about- Sesshou: This Sesshoumaru does not whine. SF: {::aggravated sigh here::} Fine then. _Suggesting_ that his presence be felt in the story.

Inu Yokai: I swear I didn't know! Don't be mad! And don't stop reviewing! {::starts to cry::} Sesshoumaru {::sniff::} harasses me enough, don't you think I {::sniff, then sob::} deserve a break! He's even making me write a horror fic for Halloween! Do you _know_ how far October is from now?!

Suzuko: Thanks a lot! It's my pleasure to make you happy!

eX Driver Liz: Um, close. That's one of the reasons Sango's still running around. I bet you can guess the other.

PruningShears: It's my weird sense of timing. So sorry about that!

Narya Silver Fox: Yup for Uncle Inu, but nope for Uncle Sesshou (but you know that by now). Yup, Sesshou is running around here somewhere and so is someone we've forgotten about... 


	6. The Gift

SF: Yay! Silver's back! He's still a little hoarse though, so I think I'll go easy on him…not!

Chapter Five: The Gift 

"The shrine's closed for the day," Kagome said as she passed a young man going down the steps.

"Actually, I'm looking for your grandfather, Kagome." 

Kagome stopped and looked up. "Hey, I know you!" 

She hugged the man, and he blushed.

"So you do. You've grown."

"Thank you. Grandpa's not here." 

The man sighed. "Oh well. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"May I came too?" 

Kagome nodded and they walked to a nearby park. They sat down under a nearby tree, Kagome lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" the man asked. Kagome blinked out of her stupor.

"What's your name?"

"Uh…Kenji."

"Kenji. Ok. There's this guy I like" Kagome blushed. "well, love. Anyway, the last time we saw each other, he was in mourning over his old girlfriend. I don't believe he knew I was even there. We parted ways kinda badly. My best friend just told me something I'm having trouble believing."

"What is that?"

"That he loves me." She stared into Kenji's eyes, the violet depths seemed to understand her somehow. 

"See, he was always a big jerk. I mean, he protected me, but he was always calling me names, yelling at me, comparing me to his old girlfriend. But I loved him anyway."

Kenji's eyebrow raised. "'Loved'? You don't love him anymore?" 

Kagome chuckled bitterly. "That's the problem. I do. You'd think I've learned my lesson by now, but I haven't. I bet you think I'm a sad case, don't you?"

Kenji draped an arm around her shoulders, letting her head rest against his shoulders. "No, I don't. Maybe he just didn't know how to tell you how he felt about you."

"He could tell her."

Kenji winced, making sure Kagome didn't see it. "Look, I can't explain his actions. But I'm sure he misses you, loves you and wants to see you again. Besides, did he ever tell you he hated you?"

"Yes."

"Boy, you forget nothing." 

"What was that?" Kagome asked. Kenji blushed and scratched his head. "Nothing. Just a thought. Maybe you should ask him if he meant it. It's the only way you'll know if he's worth loving." 

Kenji stood up and helped Kagome to her feet. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the shrine.

As they walked, Kagome stared up at him, watching the wind blow his hair back. 'I remember when I thought I was going to fall in love with a guy like him. Instead, I'm in love with a jerk. Funny how life never goes the way you want it.' Kagome stopped at the foot of the steps and hugged Kenji.

"Thank you. You always seem to show up at the right place at the right time." 

Kenji smiled as she pulled away from him. "My pleasure, Kagome. Oh yeah, I have something for you." 

Kenji reached in his pocket and Kagome gasped. In his hand was a rosary necklace. 

A familiar one. 

Kagome stared as the light soaked into the obsidian beads and bounced off the white fangs. She looked into Kenji's eyes. He was smiling.

"You like this? I found it in France." 

Kagome nodded as tears sprang up in her eyes for the millionth time today.

"Here, you keep it." 

He curled the necklace into her palm. Kagome stood for a moment, then flung herself into his arms. "Oh, thank you Kenji! Thank you so much!" 

Kenji blushed as she bounced against him in her excitement. Kagome blushed as she realized what she was doing, (and glad he wasn't a major pervert) and released him, running up the steps. Kenji smiled as he watched her, his violet eyes emitting a amber gleam.

*"You'll never believe how much I've missed that," he whispered. He turned and walked down the dark sidewalk. He sighed and shook his head, his brown hair lengthening past his shoulders and paling under the moon. Kenji smiled down as the wind blew the now silver locks in his face. *

----

SF: No disclaimer for today. If you don't know by now that I don't own it, then you never will.

Silver Fox: {::nudges SF in the side::} Keep going! Get to the point!

SF: Yeah yeah. Oh, I was asked what the * mean in this story. Believe it or not, these are the cute little scenes that I would be really grateful to someone if they drew it for me.

Silver Fox: {::shaking his head::} What she said was "I'd really like it if someone drew a scene for me."

SF: Exactly. I said that, you moron. {::ignores Ag::} Anyway, there are a few really cute parts of this series. I know there's a few in 'Vengeance', and 'Lands Divided'. I don't think there's one in 'Sango's Seduction'. Forgive me for begging, but I don't have a lot of pictures for this story. The one with the most is 'Second Chance'. If you truly feel generous, then I'd appreciate it. 

Silver Fox: I think the little scene with Inuyasha tugging Kagome's ponytail was cute.

Kagome: When was that?

Silver Fox: The first chapter of this fic when you were just a kit.

SF: Kid, Silver. Not kit.

Silver Fox: Whatever.

Responses:

Fluffy'sLova4Live: Not a problem. I'm normally late, so no worries. Yup, this is a S/S, K/I. I read one like this a year ago and thought it was cool. This is a continuation of 'Vengeance', 'Lands Divided', and 'Sango's Seduction'.

Narya Silver Fox: I'm sure he would be too. I had to bring Shippou. He's needed, don't you think? No, no Myouga (I forgot about him) and no Naraku. Keep thinking; it'll come to you.

Namesake: Oh, no problem. Complaining cures the soul (or that's what I think anyway). If you really think about it, Kagome's seen Inuyasha this entire time...

Skitzoflame: If you really think about it, she's known Inuyasha for a long time. She just doesn't know it yet.

Defafaeth Mechaque: Thanks!

Tessa3: OGaC is extremely screwed up at the moment. I might just take the entire thing down and repost it. Yeah, that sounds better than what Silver said to do, which was to forget it and leave it like it is. Not very nice if you ask me. I told him that I'd tell you. The dream I had was for a horror fic. The summary is on my bio page, along with whatever nonsense I put up for this week.

Em Starcatcher: You and everyone else! He reminds me of the kid next door. He likes to say whatever my brother says...and it's never nice, I assure you.

Inu Yokai: {::dries face::} You gave me a present? And you're going to stay? {::glomps IY::} You're so sweet! Thanks so much! I'll even promise to share with the kids too!

Sukuri: Don't feel too bad. I'm lucky to remember to update this story. I don't really know how Miroku died. I'm guessing old age. 

eX Driver Liz: Yup, that's him. Ah, but you're the only one to remember Kouga. He's coming along shortly. 

S1Cherry: Well, I hope you catch a glimpse of him. Oh, and congrats on your first string! Very cool! I didn't have pink eye, but my contacts bothered me to the point where they turned my eye pink. I hate that. That's why I don't wear them anymore.

Suzuko: Thanks a lot! I will!

Amethyst Hanyou: Actually, Kagome's still a little clueless about one person. You'll see who that is soon.

Sailor Mini Venus: Everyone is having contact trouble lately. I think I've started an epidemic! So sorry for that! 

Jschu25: Happy dances are always welcome. Crap. {::snaps her fingers::} I've never been able to spell that. My Way is my ultimate, before 'Going Under' and 'It's Been Awhile'. Thanks for the thumbs up!

Animegirl11: Yup, he's back...and still cursing like a sailor. Keep expecting the unexpected, because it's almost guaranteed that it'll happen!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Six: Same Thing, Different Day

Kagome stood at the other end of the register, waiting for Sango and Ame to finish paying for their stuff. Ame was a friend of Kagome's, and Sango agreed to have her at Miroku's party at Kagome's request. Sango and Ame were finally done and they made their way to the food court.

"I'm getting a burger, guys. I'll be back!"

"Wait Kagome. I'll go with you!" 

Sango sighed and sat down, watching the younger girls dash off to the nearest kiosk. 'Much younger girls,' Sango thought with a giggle. She toyed with the Shikon no Tama around her neck. 'Why am I still alive, anyhow?' She always figured it was because of the jewel, but seeing Kagome with one made her think twice. 'Maybe it's the exchange of blood. That makes sense.' Sango smiled as Kagome and Ame sat down.

"Man, Sango. You and Sesshoumaru have it made! I was just telling Ame about your house. It's so beautiful!" 

Sango stared at her curiously for a moment, then recovered as she remembered. 'Oh yeah, Inuyasha didn't get to tell her that he's a Great Demon now. Wouldn't she be shocked if she knew that the big house she was talking about was his.' Kagome snapped her fingers in front of her eye, bringing her back to the moment.

"Are you here with us, Sango?" she asked. Sango nodded and gathered her things. She never liked fast food, so she was more than ready to go home and raid her refrigerator. 'God Bless the man who invented that thing.' Kagome and Ame stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I want decent food." 

Kagome giggled and stood up, gathering her bags as well. Ame gazed up at them. "Where are you two going?"  


"Sango is my ride, Ame. I'll see you later." 

Ame waved as they walked off, biting a huge chunk out of her burger. Sango glanced back at Kagome as she caught up.

"You could have stayed."

"I haven't seen you in four years. Forget staying." 

Sango giggled as she unlocked her car door and slung the packages in. Her head jerked up when Kagome shrieked. Standing behind her was a man with a knife.

"Get in the car." he hissed in her ear. Kagome's eyes started to glow, but stopped when Sango shook her head.

"Don't do it, Kagome. You'll attract too much attention. " 

Kagome sighed and calmed down, searching for another way out of the guy's reach.

"Can't you bitches hear? I said get in the fucking car."

"You should really watch what you say around a lady," said a voice beside him. The man turned around…

Right into someone's fist. 

The man stumbled back, his hands to his face. Blood squirted out from between his fingers. Kagome squealed when she realized who it was. "Kenji!" 

Sango stared at her in surprise. "Kenji. Who is that?" Sango studied their rescuer closely. Her eyes widened. "That's Inu-" 

Kenji shook his head once, and Sango quieted. Kagome was too busy cheering him on to notice.

"Kenji, what are you doing here?" she asked as she watched the would be kidnapper run off. Kenji held out his arms and Kagome leaped into them. * "I told you you have incredible timing." 

Kenji smiled and turned her around, scanning her for wounds. He brushed her hair away from her ear to look at the back of it. He smiled again and released her.

"Thank you for the faith in my ability. I was just in the right place at the right time."

Kagome laughed and turned around to Sango. "Sango, this is Kenji, a friend of my grandfather's." 

She thought Sango's face darkened for a second, but she quickly flashed a smile. "Kenji, is it? Thank you." 

Kenji bowed slightly.

"How long have you known Kagome, may I ask?" 

Kenji blushed and scratched the back of his head. 'I am so screwed when she gets to the house.'

"A few years." 

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I've known Kenji since I was small. I ran into you at the park when I was six, remember?" 

Kenji nodded, watching the anger rise in Sango's eyes. "Well, ladies, I must be going. My nephew's birthday is in a couple of days, and I've got to get him a really good present." 

He patted Kagome's head again and walked toward the mall. Kagome turned and got in the car with Sango.

"That Kenji. He's such a great guy." 

Sango nodded and started the car, pulling out of the parking space and into the street in one smooth motion.

'Yeah, he's a great guy alright.'

*********

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for lying to her for twelve years, you selfish jerk!" Sango yelled, her eyebrow twitching. She was standing at the door when Inuyasha came in, and clocked him with his own bag.

"I haven't lied to her!"  


"Really?" Sango asked, ignoring the crowd that was stirring around her. "You've known her since she was six, Inuyasha! Why in the world does she think you're someone else?"  


"For one thing, she looks up to Kenji. I could ask her anything as him and she wouldn't know it was me."

SMACK!

"OW!"  


"Keep going! At this rate I should be able to drill some sense into your thick head!" Sango hollered. Shippou and Miroku were laughing behind her. Inuyasha scowled at them, sending them cowering to the further reaches of the house.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"And don't threaten my child, either." She tossed his bag on top of him, turning to look for something harder. "I can't believe you! I should make you go back there and tell her the truth!"  


"You can't _make_ me do a damn thing, Sango. You're my brother's mate, not mine."

DONG!

"Ow! What the hell?" 

Sango caught the metal tray as it came back to her. "I wish I had my boomerang on me right now." She placed the tray back in its place by the end table and stepped on his back.

"Kagome's 'sit' would be better."

"I gave her that thing."

"You still had it? Why?" 

Inuyasha sighed, standing up when she stepped off him. "They reminded me of her. Anyway, I gave them back." 

Sango stared up at him, realizing something. "You were looking for the crescent behind her ear today, weren't you?"  


"So?"

"So that necklace is part of your ritual, isn't it?" She laughed as he turned beet red. "Inuyasha, you dog!"  


"Now wait just a minute!" 

Sango started to laugh, ignoring his outraged outbursts. As he was turning to leave, a servant burst through the door, a note in his hand.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shot Sango a last dirty look. "Yes?"  


"The young lady that helped young Miroku has been kidnapped!"

----

SF: I have news about this story.

Inu-chan: Like what exactly?

SF: Well, since so much has fallen into my lap-

Silver Fox: Like the ending of TBW, the new fics-

Trunks: A Light in Guiding Darkness, The Breaking Point and A Kiss For a Prince!

SF: {::glaring at the interlopers::} and the need to at least start a few other fics-

Silver Fox: Like Zoid Equinox, Yorimoto High and TimeLine-

SF: {::sigh::}

Zap!

Zap!

Silver Fox/ Trunks: Ow…

SF: Now can I finish?! Anyway, with the workload both outside and inside my computer building up, I've decided to end this story early.

Inu-chan: {::blanches::} How early?

SF: Um…today?

Inu-chan: WHAT?!!!! How could you DO this? This is the only I/K story left, and you're just goanna _finish _it just like that? JUST LIKE THAT?!!!

SF: ^.^ Eh.

Inu-chan: Oh.

Trunks: You're just goanna fall for that?

Inu-chan: What? She's very persuasive.

SF: Therefore, the chapters before the last chapter will be posted today, and the last chapter will be posted Friday, along with the review responses.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Seven: Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

"Let me out of here!" Kagome screamed. Her voice rang out through the castle. She sighed in defeat. She'd been shouting her lungs out since mid afternoon, right after Sango dropped her off at her house. The guy came up behind her and ran, taking her with him as he bounded through trees and dashed past cars. He brought her here and knocked her out. When she came to, she was dressed in a white bridal gown, off the shoulder with little white pearls on the helm.

Kagome leaned back against the wall, where she'd been chained. A man approached her, lifting her face to his.

"Kagome, my love. Don't you recognize me?"  


"Kouga?" 

Kouga smiled down at her and released her chin. "You remember me. Good."

"Kouga, what's the meaning of this?" Kagome demanded, glaring down at him, then her attire. 

Kouga smiled. "Well, not that the dog turd is out of the way, you and I can finally be together."  


"What do you mean, out the way?"  


"Didn't you hear, Kagome? The bastard's dead."

Kagome paled. "Dead? But Sango said-" 

Kouga threw a red cloth to her feet. Kagome nudged it around and realized it was Inuyasha's haori. A large hole was in the back of it.

"As I said, dead." 

Kagome sobbed. "Why would Sango lie?" 

Kouga kneeled down and hugged her. "I don't know, but there's the proof." 

He sniffed at her ear. "What is that?" He sniffed again as Kagome sobbed. Kouga moved her hair away from her ear, glaring at the back of it.

"When did this happen?" he yelled as he shoved her head to the side. Kagome whimpered.

"Oh, that's just great. I go through all the trouble to bring you here, and you're already the dog breath's mate!"  


"What are you talking about, Kouga?" 

Kouga paced in front of her, snarling. "This just ruins everything."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" 

Kouga finally looked at her, anger flashing in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were his mate?"

"Because I'm not." 

Kouga jerked her hair roughly. "You have his mark behind your ear."  


"I don't know a thing about it." 

Kouga considered this before releasing her. "That's right. You were passed out when he did it. I could have stopped him if it hadn't been for that bastard Sesshoumaru." 

He kissed Kagome's forehead tenderly before turning around. "No problem. We'll just cut it off." 

Kagome paled. "Are you crazy? You can't cut off my ear, Kouga."

"Yes I can, and I will." 

He sauntered out of the room. Kagome watched him go, wondering for the first time since she met him if it would be a good idea to kill him.

********

"When did you notice she was missing?" Inuyasha bellowed, sending any animal on the premises scurrying. 

The servant shuddered. "We received word just a few hours ago, my lord, right around the time you came in the door." 

Inuyasha shot another dirty look at Sango, who lowered her head. Sesshoumaru burst into the room.

"How long has she been gone?" he asked.

"Apparently a couple of hours." 

Sango nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead, his eyes closed.

"Who has her?"

"We don't know yet," Inuyasha answered as he paced the floor. Another servant came in, holding a two pieces of paper in his hands.

"My lord," he said as he came to a stop at Inuyasha's feet. 

"We have pictures." 

Inuyasha snatched them out of the little man's hands and dismissed him. He stared at the first one, with Sesshoumaru looking over his shoulder.

"That's a wolf, isn't it?" 

Sesshoumaru nodded as Inuyasha flipped to the second picture. He growled.

"That's Kouga's place." 

He marched down the hallway to the old Armory, Sesshoumaru, Sango and Shippou following behind him. Inuyasha tossed everyone their weapons, tossing Shippou a bow, arrows, and a dagger.

"You should be armed, too."  


"Alright, if you say so."

They climbed to the roof of the house, where Sango called Kirara. The fire cat appeared and transformed, bowing so Sango could climb on.

"Let's go get her," Inuyasha growled. They leaped into the sky, leaving Miroku to wonder if they'd be back in time for the party.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Eight: The Two for One Special

CRASH!

Kagome woke out of a fitful sleep. The moonlight shone in around her, and she blinked for a moment as she surveyed her surroundings.

SLAM!

CRASH!

WHAM!

"What's going on?" Kagome wondered. She heard Sango's battle cry in the far reaches of the castle. "I must be dreaming," she said out loud.

"This dream sucks."

SLAP!

BOOM!

SLAM!

Kagome watched as Kouga raced in the door. He glanced at Kagome, then gave her a wink as he crossed the room to her. He lifted her up and gently laid her on a nearby table. He watched the door impatiently, his hand to his waist.

"Here they come, Kagome. Be ready."

The door burst open, flying off the hinges.

"Hey, watch it! Do you know how much it costs to get that thing fixed!" Kouga yelled. Sango stepped in the room, holding her boomerang in her hand. Sesshoumaru and Shippou were right behind her.

"I'm missing my son's birthday party for this," she whispered, the Shikon no Tama around her neck glowing like a star. Kagome's started to glow in response.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Shippou. 

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine. Just tied up." 

Shippou sighed in relief. "Maybe Inuyasha won't kill you after all."

Kagome started to sob, causing all but Kouga to look at her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked. 

Kagome gasped for air. "Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha's dead?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Sesshoumaru asked. "He's not dead. He's down the hall."

A crash and a growl came from said hall as Kagome held her breath in anticipation. She blinked for a moment as he stepped in the room.

"That's not Inuyasha! That's Kenji! What are you doing here?" 

Sango glowered at Inuyasha. He gave a long suffering sigh and dropped his disguise. 

Kagome gasped. "What? What's the meaning of this?" 

Inuyasha scratched his arm sheepishly. "Well-"

"Well, what you…you…you JERK!"

"Ah, there it is. About time," he growled. Kouga lifted Kagome up by her still chained wrists. "As much as I love touching scenes, Kagome and I have a mating ritual to perform. But first, I have to cut off her ear." 

Inuyasha growled and moved closer to them. Kouga raised Kagome in front of him, knife raised to her side. "Come any closer and we won't have to worry about having a mating ceremony. We'll have a funeral instead." 

Inuyasha backed away reluctantly. Kouga reached to slice off her ear when a blast of ki knocked the knife out of his hands. "I said you couldn't cut off my ear, Kouga." 

Kouga's face darkened, but it lifted to a sad smile as he gazed into Kagome's eyes.

"The only reason that mark is there is because of his selfishness."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kouga," Inuyasha warned, Tetsusaiga pointed in his direction. "Shut up."

Kouga smiled. "You see, Kagome, when Inuyasha saved your life, he wasn't doing it because he wanted you to live. He was doing it to become full demon." 

Kagome's head tilted and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Huh?"  


"Higher Mountain, go no further with this." Sesshoumaru stepped closer to him, his fingertips glowing green. 

Kouga ignored him, caressing Kagome's jaw line. "When he drank your blood, he became full demon. That's why he pushed you away that night. He didn't need you anymore." 

A tear rolled down Kagome's face.

"It had nothing to do with Kikyou, because you gave the half breed what he always wanted. He knew your blood would change him." 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Is it true? Are you a full demon now?" she whispered as Kouga adjusted his hand on her wrists. Inuyasha looked away.

"Drop it, Inuyasha. Let me see."

He shook his head again, and a form much like Sesshoumaru's appeared, except no tail. Kagome choked back a sob.

"You see, my Kagome, he never loved you. You sacrificed yourself, your blood, that day and all he did was turn you away. He only loved _her_."

"That's not true, Kagome!" Shippou cried. "He's suffered so much since you left! You should have seen him when you were born! You would have thought _he _was a new father!" 

Inuyasha growled at him to keep quiet, but Shippou paid him no attention.

"Kagome, he loves you! I swear he does!"

Kouga snared at him, then smiled as he brought Kagome's head closer to his mouth.

"You don't believe me? Then lets put him to the test. I have no doubt that if the tables were turned, you would give up the Sacred Jewel, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then lets see if he'll do the same for you." 

Kouga grasped her to him, the knife pointed to the crescent behind her ear. "I'll tell you what. If you want her so badly, let's make a trade. The Tetsusaiga for her." 

Inuyasha hesitated.  


"Its no use to you, Kouga," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Inuyasha, don't! You can't give up your father's sword! You can't!" 

Kouga scratched Kagome's ear with the tip of the knife, causing her to hiss out in pain. Sango stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Sesshoumaru and Shippou.

"What? We've got to help her."

"This is Inuyasha's decision now," Sesshoumaru whispered. Shippou nodded in agreement. "Sesshoumaru had to sacrifice something important for you, now Inuyasha must do the same." 

Sango cast questioning eyes at them as they watched the struggle before them. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, watching each tear as it fell. "Inuyasha, please. Don't give it to him. You know he won't hurt me."

Kouga chose to disagree by scratching the tip of the knife around her throat, sending a thin line of blood down her chest. It soaked in the fabric of the dress.

"I will kill her though. Her life or the sword."

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and tossed to the wolf prince. Kouga laughed. "Now bow before me."

"For the love of God, Kouga! That's enough!" Sango cried. Kouga glared at her, but refused to relent. "Bow, dog boy, or you'll have to pick her up with a sponge."

Inuyasha dropped to one knee, Kagome's sobs ringing in his ears.

"Kouga, how could you?" she whispered. Kouga tapped the knife against her skin.

"I had to see for myself, my love. I had to know you were in good hands." 

He secretly kissed her temple before turning back to Inuyasha.

Kouga snickered. "The Great Demon of the Northwestern Lands, bowing before my feet like a filthy beggar! And for a lowly human too." He shoved Kagome forward as he picked up the sword. "Personally, I would have let you kill her if the shoe was on the other foot. Oh well." 

Kouga walked past them and out the castle doors. Kagome raised herself to her knees and crawled to Inuyasha, who was still on one knee.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she whispered, craning her neck to look at his face. His eyes were hidden under his bangs.

"Inuyasha?" 

He reached for her suddenly, pulling her into his lap as his claws ripped through her chains. {Yes, he's the man like that.} Kagome froze when his forehead touched her shoulder, his arms enfolding her in a nearly crushing hug.*

"Oh God, are you ok?" he breathed in her hair. Kagome just sat there for a moment before circling her arms around his back.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief, his hold on her relentless. Kagome settled against his chest, listening to his heart beat under his white dress shirt.

"I should be the one asking about you. Are you ok?" 

Inuyasha nodded, pulling her a little closer to him. 

Kagome wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She held back another sob.

"It's my fault, just like always."

Inuyasha pressed a finger to her lips. "If you say that one more time, I swear I'm going to lose it."

"But the Tetsusaiga means everything to you."

"_You _mean everything to me. Now could you stop spoiling the moment. I've waited 500 years to hold you like this, and you beating yourself up is ruining it." 

Kagome blinked at him. "Huh?" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up, holding her in his arms. "Seeing as you won't let me enjoy this, I guess I'd better make some things clear. For one, I didn't mean to lie to you about Kenji. You weren't watching where you were going that day and you could have ran into someone who could have hurt you. Two; everything Kouga said was complete and total bullshit. I had no idea that taking in your blood would turn me into a full demon. If I had, I wouldn't have done it until you woke up."

"But you marked me," she whispered quietly. Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes, I did, but it wasn't to save your life. It was because I love you."

Kagome breath stilled in her throat. "You love me?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I do. I wanted you to be with me even then."

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" 

Inuyasha looked at her, crestfallen. "I thought you wanted to be my mate." 

Kagome smiled and kissed his nose. "I do. I just would have liked to have been asked first." 

Inuyasha snapped playfully at her and she giggled. He walked past Sango and the others, ignoring the looks on their faces.

"You know, I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time." 

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Maybe he'll calm down now, so Miroku can stop cursing every few minutes." 

They looked at each other.

"Nah."

They followed Kagome's giggles down the hallway to the castle courtyard.

********

'What's this?' Souta wondered as he turned over the kimono. He was back in Kagome's room, looking at the scenes in the lavender kimono again. The back of the fabric between the shoulders shimmered, the disappeared in a luminous glow. Souta gazed at the new scene. It took up the rest of the free space on the fabric. It showed the boy from the tree, different now, holding the girl who saved him in his arms. On his face were some sort of markings, and there was a red ring around the collar of the girl's dress. Souta smiled as he hung it back up, knowing his sister was going to be fine.*


	10. Chapter Ten

SF: This is the last chapter! Yippie! (sniff)

Epilogue: After The Mating Ceremony

"Kagome, you're ruining the moment again," Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled against Kagome's neck. 

She sighed and reached for one of his ears, scratching lightly.

"There you go," he purred and she giggled, shaking her head.

"Its so strange. I didn't know dog demons purred like cats."

"I'll show you strange." 

Kagome squealed as he lifted her away from the window and threw her on the bed. She scrambled away just in time as he dived in the place she was previously occupying. He frowned.

"You weren't supposed to move."

"And let you crush me? Not today." 

He reached for her foot and dragged her to his lap, her kicking and screaming bloody murder the whole way.

"Shh! Do you want everyone in the house to hear you? Not that I mind them knowing how good I am and all." 

Kagome slapped his arm, blushing all the way up to her toes. "You are such a pervert!"  


"Hey, I'm not the one jumping all over a man she hardly knows." 

Kagome turned away from him as far as she could, her arms folded against her chest.

"To think, I had a crush on you when I was little." 

Inuyasha grasped her chin and pulled her closer to his face, his lips brushing gently against hers. "It'd better be full blown infatuation by now."

"Big word, Inuyasha."

"I have bigger things, if you'd care to see." 

Kagome blushed, darkening all the way up to her scalp. Inuyasha laughed, then cursed as someone tapped on the door. "Go away." 

Shippou cleared his throat nervously. "There's something for you, Inuyasha."

"Go the fuck away, Shippou."

"It looks important." 

Inuyasha sat Kagome down on the bed gently, kneeling beside her and tapping her nose gently. "We'll finish our conversation after I turn Shippou into a hat."

Inuyasha opened the door. Shippou stood there with a brown package in his hands.

"What is so important about this?" 

Shippou ripped open the package, revealing the contents.

"What the hell?" 

The Tetsusaiga's sheath glimmered back at him. A note was attached to it. Inuyasha picked it up and unfolded it.

Inuyasha,

Sorry about embarrassing you back at the castle. I hope by the time you get this, you and Kagome are already mated.

I had to be sure of your love for her, because of the hell you put her though so long ago. I couldn't stand to think that it was possible she'd spend her lifetime with you hurting her. But you know like I know that she would stay with you anyway.

Make her happy dog turd, or I'll rip your heart out and take her back myself.

Kouga

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. "Return it to the Armory. Hopefully I won't need again." 

Shippou sneered. "Not as long as Kagome's the kidnap magnet."

"I heard that." 

Shippou cringed. "Sorry Mother." 

Shippou nudged Inuyasha with is elbow. "Go get her Pop."  


"I intend to as soon as you get your foot out of my door." 

Shippou blushed and walked back down the hallway, wondering to himself if he would be like that when he found his mate.

Fin

----

SF: That's it for this fic! Thanks to everyone who stuck with it, and 'Vengeance', 'Lands Divided' and 'Sango's Seduction'.

Inu-chan: Also this is most likely the last time you'll see me and Kagome together. The bird's planning on doing S/K stories now. Sucks.

SF: No it doesn't. If it helps any, I'll try as hard as possible to make sure you don't turn out to be a jerk. I'll even find you new love interests, I swear.

Inu-chan: I suppose that helps…some. It still sucks though.

SF: (sigh) There's no pleasing you. Anyway, thanks again to everyone who stayed with this fic. It's been a long, and definitely confusing road. 

Responses: 

Sukuri: I heard that it was amazing too. The very instant I get more memory on my computer, I'm going to go get it. Nope, never seen either's drawings. Let me know if you find the links. Happy St. Patrick's to you too!

CometsChaos: Thanks a lot! 

S1Cherry: I'm so sorry to end it so soon. I just have so much on my plate right now. I have at least three new fics coming out really soon, TBW is ending and the fics that are in their middle stages. I kinda like it when other authors add little scenes with characters we normally don't see too. 

Badgerwolf: That promise I can keep. Thanks for sticking with the story.

Em Starcatcher: I hate that this one is ending! I hope you stick around for the other stories!

Narya Silver Fox: I'm glad to have brightened your mood. That's what I'm here for.

Namesake: Sorry about the rushed feeling. This story was actually finished before Lands Divided started. Thanks for the compliment, and for sticking with this story for so long.

Nishigirl: Believe me, I'm having trouble. My mind's in a spin cycle just trying to keep up. But I do it. I think I might thrive under pressure. Who knows. Thanks for reading the story. 

Tokia: Hey! Koga had good reason to act the way he did...well, he did overdo it, but he meant well! Can't we give him a break for that? Thanks for the love! 

Tessa3: ^.^ Once again, (because I said this in Tokia's review) Koga had really good reason to do what he did. But I'm sure you see that now. TBW will be ending in two chapters.


End file.
